


One Last Time

by dukekitty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blind Character, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Novelization, Sad, Soulmates, True Love, getting out of my writers block and im doing just fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty
Summary: With Komugi safe in Meruem's care, they spend their last moments together, reminiscing and discovering more about themselves. It is the end, isn't it? Life will go on without the two of them, but all they can do is spend the remainder of the time allotted to them with each other, doing what they know how to do best.A novelization of their last moments.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> :,)

He never knew when exactly he became this way. He didn’t even realize he was changing until it was too late. Physically, he could change shapes and forms whenever he pleased. He should be used to change, right? Then why did he just now realize, moments far too late, his fall from grace to becoming human. He was born to rule above all other beings, not feel and understand things on their level. So, why? And when?

“4-4-1, pawn.” He declared, moving the chip across the board, hearing a click as it landed on its destination. 

“6-5-1, knight.” A steady voice called out from in front of him. Komugi. The girl who shyly walked her way into his life now confidently played a match against him. Her eyes, even though useless, shined bright blue. Her determination never faltered, not even once when she faced him, and that found strength bled through her eyes. When had she also changed? 

“2-7-2, new spy.” He said, continuing their match, however long they had left. Neither of them acknowledged this verbally, but he knew that even Komugi sensed what was happening. Fragile, the opposite of what he is. Human. Coming back to his senses, he realized that she hadn’t played a new move yet. Concern spiked through his heart. When had he developed the need for such emotions? He asked the increasingly darkening room, “Komugi, are you still here?”

“Yes, I am.” Her voice was calm, reassuring. “I am not going anywhere.” He swallowed down the panic inducing thoughts, of course she was here. For such a fragile creature, she was strong in other ways. She was the first person to not see him for what he was, a monster. The passion for gungi drove her existence. At first, it amused him, thinking it was ignorance on her end, that being blind also made her a bit dull. “4-5-1, lieutenant general.”

He huffed. “That's checkmate.” However, he was foolish for thinking she was only what he saw her as from the outside. In an ironic way, she saw through him while he relied on his sight to give him a false representation of her character. Now, his vision had completely faded away. Is this how Komugi feels? Will I see her the same way she saw me? Feeling her presence drift, he called out again. “Komugi, are you still here?”

“Yes yes, right here. Let’s play another match. The loser goes first.” Even when losing strength, losing every physical sense, she still wishes to play gungi. Her blind faith in him will be the death of her… or was it the other way around? These feelings and thoughts were still foreign to him.

“Komugi…” He started, words echoing across the room.

“Yes yes, what is it?”

“It appears I never defeated you a single time.” Even though neither of them could see it, they both sensed the rising smirk that inched across his mouth. He was born to rule, he never lost. The idea that he could lose was also out of his grasp, which was why he must have been so drawn to the gungi player. Soon though, it wouldn’t matter. He would never win against her, and that fact started to amuse him.

“What are you talking about?” Komugi cut off his thoughts. “We’ve just gotten started!” 

“Yes…” Right. Of course. Her enthusiasm made the bitter thoughts that remained inside him dissipate, leaving nothing but affection, a strange sort of connection with the only other being that understood him. She took a moment to reset the board, as usual. Maybe this time, if he really gave it his all, he could win. But, even those thoughts began slipping away. Maybe winning wasn’t the most important thing…

“1-5-1, marshal.” He began, his focus drifting in and out like a blanket of freshly fallen snow enveloping them both in white static. 

“9-5-1, marshal.” She responded in kind. Could she feel this too? Her response to his move felt natural, as if she was born for this. Even if she was hazy just as he was, he wouldn’t have been able to tell by the way she was playing. He hummed to himself. Even when facing death, she played her best. He realized earlier that this is how she treats every game, and that made his heart swell. It was an odd feeling. The haze between him and his actions increased. Not wanting to lose her just yet, he called out yet again. 

“Komugi, are you still here?” He breath bated in waiting for an answer, or lack thereof. 

“Yes, of course.” He sighed in relief. Of course she is still with him, she is stronger than she looks. “It’s your turn, Meruem-sama.”

A long silence stretched between the two of them. All of his will vanished from him, the desire to finish the match left him alongside a deep breath he released. Succumbing to this blanket of peace, he admitted to Komugi, “I’m a little tired…”. His eyes felt heavy, alongside the rest of his body. “I need to take a short nap.” Normally, he would hate to reveal his weaknesses. But now, normalcy was out the window for the king. A sense of raw self enveloped him. With no other thoughts than the need for comfort, he meekly asked “Will… you hold my hand?”

Silence. He feared the worst.

“Komugi?” For the first time there was no answer.

“Komugi? Are you still there?”

After a while, she whispered. “I can hear you. I understand” He sensed her reaching out to him, feeling him for the first time. She never jerked her hand back or was uncertain. Komugi, without ever seeing him, finally made a mental map of his figure. She wasn’t scared or frightened. Meruem couldn’t grasp why she never fled for her life this entire time. Maybe she always knew deep down, maybe she didn’t care. “Like this?” She asked, snapping him out of his contemplation. 

“I’ll wake up shortly.” He curtly added, maybe as an afterthought. Neither of them still not acknowledging the warm fuzzy blanket enveloping them both. Thinking became difficult, but a shadow of a doubt crossed through his mind. “Will you stay by my side until I wake?” He refused to accept any other outcome, not after all he went through to keep her safe. After all the death and destruction that he grew tired of, he could not accept living without her, and yet dying without her felt that much worse.

“I’ve never left your side. I’ll always be here.” She closed her eyes as well. Those words were the ones that made Meruem realize that she was the reason he changed. He was different before she walked into the main hall of that palace: stone cold and wishing for a challenge. He was too strong in a world that was his for the taking. She, knowing her life was at stake around every corner, chose to stay by his side and see it through until the day he could beat her. It was because of her, that he became human. Energy sapped out of him, leaving him tired. The promise of sleep looking more and more appetizing. If he still had the strength, she would feel the first and last tears he would ever lay.

“Komugi…” He called out, knowing it was the last time. She knew this too, and accepted it, replying with the same enthusiasm as always.

“Yes, yes. What is it?” Her hands became adventurous, seeking to know intimately what he looked like with them. Her hands brushed his cheeks, his nose, his mouth. She mapped out his neck and chest, moving down until they finally rested in his calloused hands.

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She responded, the universe in her hands. The world felt like it was just between them, like they were the only ones that mattered. Even with both of them in the dark, losing their strength, they still had each other. Meruem whispered to Komugi.

“Will you…” 

Eager to fulfill his request, she answered swiftly, knowing she must act quickly. “Yes…?”

It took moments for him to finish his sentence, as even words started to feel foreign, as if they didn’t belong to him anymore either. “Will you call me by my name? One last time?”

Feeling faint, he laid down across her lap. All strength was now drained from his body. However, it was in these last few moments they both knew they had that they could finally see each other through and through. Connected by their hands overlapping, their souls danced together. They were the only two that mattered, and wherever their souls were taken, they would go there hand in hand, ready to face whatever came their way next. Yes, when he awoke, they would continue playing forever, content with just each other and the game they shared. Everything faded to white as Komugi whispered in his ear.

“Goodnight, Meruem… I’ll be joining you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, this gets me out of writer's block but we shall see haha. The dream is to finally make a 100k but we will take that road when we come across it. Have a great day! You can follow me on Twitter @Duke_kitty_
> 
> See ya around~


End file.
